Falling for the person you shouldn't fall for
by Michon93
Summary: it's pretty much explainitory in the title. but basically it's just about falling for someone that you shouldn't fall especailly when that person is your best friend. Miley/Lilly & Mikayla/Mitchie. Hannah Montna/Camp Rock crossover
1. Chapter 1

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Prologue:

The music blared from the speakers loudly and people were dancing and having a good time. Two friends were dancing with each other. One was a brunette haired girl, the other was blonde. Both were hiding a secret from each other. They liked each other and both friends wanted to be with the other but it was complicated.

"I don't know Mitchie, maybe this isn't such a good idea, trying to set Miley and Lilly up like this," Mikayla said nervously at her friend Mitchie. Mitchie laughed at her. "Mikayla, we're not setting them up. We're just trying to boost their confidence that's all," Mitchie said, smiling then she kissed Mikayla on the cheek. Secretly, Mitchie and Mikayla liked each other as well but they were afraid to admit it. Miley and Lilly made their way towards Mitchie and Mikayla. "Mickey! Mitchie!" Miley hugged them first then Lilly hugged them after Miley had let go. "Hey Miles, Hey Lils." "I'm surprised that Mikayla hasn't asked you to dance Mitchie," Miley said jokingly, causing Mikayla and Mitchie to blush.

Lilly nodded then said, "Yeah I am too. What's the matter Mikayla? Too chicken to ask your best friend to dance?" Mikayla looked nervously at her feet and blushed. Miley nudged Lilly in the ribs. "Come on Lilly, let's go dance," Miley said, saving Mikayla from further embarrassment. Mikayla mouthed a thank you at Miley, who smiled at her. As soon as Miley and Lilly were out of earshot, Mikayla picked up her courage to ask Mitchie to dance. "Mitchie?" "Yeah Mikayla?" Mikayla swallowed hard. "Do you want to dance with me?" Mitchie smiled, taking Mikayla's hand and lead them to the dance floor and they started to dance with each other.

**AN:Hey everybody! This is my brand new story. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it's so short but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Anyways leave reviews please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Chapter 1:Two months later

Miley/Lilly

Miley's P.O.V.

It had been two months since that night at the club. I was so stupid. Why didn't I tell Lilly how I felt about her? I know she feels the same way about me. Why didn't she tell me? More importantly why couldn't we tell each other? I guess that we're both scared to admit something like that. But I had a feeling that we would tell each other soon and maybe, I would be with Lilly forever and ever.

"Miley, hurry up bud! We're going to be late for the concert!" Lilly rolled off of me, fixing her wig and outfit and she held her hand out to help me out up. Yeah, we were fooling around a little bit. "Coming Daddy!" I yelled back. I took Lilly's hand and we went downstairs. "What the Sam heck were you two doing up there?" Lilly blushed and looked down at her feet nervously. My dad raised his eyebrows. "We were getting ready for the concert." "I don't want to know then, we're already running late. So let's just go and I'll forget that anything ever happened." Lilly and I nodded. "Okay daddy, let's go."

Two hours and five songs later plus two encores, I said my goodbyes to the fans then I ran off the stage. "Miley!" The next thing I know is I get engulfed in a big bone crushing bear hug and somehow I ended up on the floor. Of course it was Lilly and she got over excited again. I opened my eyes and looked up to find that Lilly was on top of me. Awkward. "Hey Miley, here let me help you up." She rolled off of me and helped me up. "Thanks Lilly, did you like the concert tonight?" I got a well duh look from Lilly and I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. C'mon we better go find my dad." "No need to bud, I'm right here." My heart stopped beating and I felt my face go red. "Hi daddy," I said nervously, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Relax Miles, I saw what happened between you and Lilly. I could see that Lilly didn't mean to knock you over with her over enthusiastic hug." My dad winked at Lilly, who smiled widely. My dad knew that we were friends and he knew that it happened all the time between us, so no harm. But still, I didn't know why I felt so embarrassed though. I smiled back. "Yup that's right daddy, Lilly went a little over bored and got way too excited." Lilly laughed at this. "Well…maybe just a little bit Miles." I rolled my eyes at her then we went to the limo and headed home for the night.

Lilly P.O.V.

I watched Miley blow her fans away from backstage. I was in total amazement by her stunning beauty. Everything about Miley was perfect. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her wonderful smile, her amazing body and her beautiful hair just seduced me completely. I know I'm sounding like a hopeless, lovesick romantic that's because I am. And I'm darn proud of it.

Ever since that night at the club, I've wanted to be with Miley even more than before. Okay, yeah, I know that it's wrong to be in love with someone you know you shouldn't love especially when that person is your best friend. But hey as the saying goes, "_You don't choose who to love, love chooses you whether you like it or not."_ And I think that Miley feels the same way about me but then again I'm not so sure.

Anyways back to Miley and the concert she is performing for her fans. I saw her run backstage when she finished her last encore of the night. I guess I might've gotten a bit overexcited because I found myself running towards her as soon as I said her name. I hugged her so tightly and obviously I caught her off guard and then the next thing I know is I'm on top of her. Oh crap, that wasn't supposed to happen. I looked in Miley's eyes and I see to my surprise…lust. Boy, was I embarrassed. "Hey Miley, let me help you up," I said when I rolled off of her and holding my hand out to help her up.

Miley dusted off her pants and she fixed her Hannah wig then she smiled at me as if nothing had happened. "Thanks Lilly, did you like the concert tonight?" I rolled my eyes at her then I gave her a well duh look and she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. C'mon, we better go find my dad." Just as we're about to leave, Mr. Stewart says, "No need to bud, I'm right here." I saw the look on Miley's face. I kept thinking to myself,_ "Oh holy hell, I'm so dead. How much did he see? Why does he look so happy? This is so, so strange and weird."_ Mr. Stewart just winked at me and smiled then he said to Miley, "Relax Miles, I saw what happened between you and Lilly. I could see that Lilly didn't mean to knock you over with her over enthusiastic hug." Mr. Stewart smiled at me then winked at me again. I had a good feeling that he knew I liked Miley but I didn't say anything about it. "Yup that's right daddy, Lilly went a little over bored and got way too excited," Miley said, smiling at me. I laughed at her comment. "Well…maybe just a little bit Miles." She rolled her eyes then we left for her house in the limo after a long and very interesting night.

**AN:Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it cuz I had fun writing it! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Ireland forever15**


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend_

Chapter 2:Confessions

Mitchie/Mikayla

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I watched Mikayla, my angel, sleep in peace. Oh God, she was beautiful even when she's asleep. I didn't want to close my eyes, I just wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep. And as I lie awake with the on I want to be with, asleep next to me, I realized that maybe it was time to tell Mikayla how I felt about her.

As the night went on, I tried to think of what I would say and how I would say it. Around one-thirty in the morning, inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. I got up out of bed quietly, making sure that I wouldn't wake Mikayla up. I went to my desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then I began writing. Several minutes later, I finished writing the poem and I smiled. I slipped back into bed beside Mikayla, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. She smiled in her sleep. I whispered softly, "I love you so much Mickey. I always have and I always will from now till forever." I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait till tomorrow because I was finally going to tell Mikayla how I really felt about her. And hopefully, maybe just maybe she would feel the same way about me as well. I can only hope.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes and I saw Mikayla standing over me, fully dressed. "Come on Mitchie, wake up," she said smiling. I sat up and looked at my phone. It was only seven-thirty in the morning. "Mickey, it's seven-thirty in the morning. What is so important this early in the morning?" I asked and I pulled the covers over my head but Mikayla pulled them back. "It's our anniversary silly," Mikayla whispered in my ear. I shot up quickly. Crap, I can't believe that I forgot what today is. I got changed into my favorite pair of old dark faded blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. As soon as I finished putting on my makeup, we left my house and headed out for a nice breakfast. We ordered a large stack of pancakes with tons of whipped cream on top of the huge leaning tower of pancakes.

"Mitchie, you have whipped cream on your nose," Mikayla said, placing some whipped cream from the pancakes on my nose. "Mickey!" I screamed, trying to get a better look at my nose but I go cross eyed and I give up. Mikayla started cracking up and she was laughing so hard that tears came from her eyes. I laughed along with her, clutching my side because I couldn't breathe. I got my camera phone out and took a picture of us while I still had the whipped cream on my nose. We looked so dorky but cute. Mikayla looked so adorable. My heart was screaming for her. I desperately wanted to be with her right now that it was driving me crazy. "I should probably get the whipped cream off of my nose," I said with a small laugh. "Who needs a napkin when you have a best friend." Mikayla leaned forward and she put more whipped cream on my nose. "Uh! Mickey! Fine, two can play at that game." I put my finger in the whipped cream and I put it on her nose. We started laughing hysterically and everyone was staring at us. "Mitchie, people are staring at us. Maybe we should go." I nodded in agreement. "Good idea Mickey, let's go."

We were in my room, sitting on my bed and listening to music. I had Mikayla in my arms, holding her tightly. I breathed in deeply and sighed softly. "What's wrong Mitchie?" Mikayla asked me, turning around and facing me. I breathed in once more. "There's something that I need to tell you Mikayla," I replied.

Mikayla's P.O.V.

So here we are, sitting in Mitchie's room and listening to music. I was in Mitchie's arms, feeling so safe and secure. I heard Mitchie sigh softly and I wondered what was wrong. So I turned around to face her and I asked, "What's wrong Mitchie?" She breathed in again. "There's something that I need to tell you Mikayla," Mitchie replied softly. I take her hand in mine and I gave it a light squeeze. "Okay Mitchie, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll still be your friend no matter what."

Mitchie smiled at that and squeezed my hand back. "I know Mickey. I need to tell you how I really feel about you." I titled my head to the side in confusion. She laughed softly, causing my heart to flutter. "You'll understand after I read you this." Mitchie pulled out a piece of paper from behind her pillow. My stomach was doing flips and I wondered if she was going to tell me that she loved me like I love her. "You mean the world to me. You're the sunshine after the rain. You're my shelter when it's raining. I don't want you in my life, I need you in my life. You're not my friend, you're my best friend. I don't like you, I love you. I need you and I hope that you need me too. So promise that you'll stay and never leave because I don't want to lose you."

Tears formed in my eyes and I instantly threw my arms around Mitchie's neck. "Oh Mitchie, I loved it." We pulled back from the hug. Mitchie wiped my tears away and she kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you did. Mickey, I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I need you so much Mick, I can't live without you." She really loved me and she wants to be with me. I had to tell her that I loved her back.

"Mitchie, I love you too with all my heart and soul. I love having you around cause without you, my life would be boring. I need you too and I want you to be in my life forever. You don't have to worry about me leaving cause I'm staying and I'm not leaving you, ever." Mitchie smiled at me and hugged me tightly, whispering, "I love you so much Mickey." I whispered back, "I love you too Mitchie, forever and for always."

**AN:I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews please! New chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Chapter 3:Summer Love

Miley/Lilly

Miley's P.O.V

Summer. It was my favorite time of the year. One, no school for three months. Two, going to the beach whenever I wanted to. And three, I had plenty of time to spend with Lilly. Life was good. "So what do you want to do today Lilly?" I asked, laying on my stomach. Lilly looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Uh…go to the beach and hook up with Mitchie and Mikayla then maybe we could hit the mall later." I smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I guess I better call Mitchie and Mikayla then." Twenty minutes later, we headed for the beach and we waited for Mitchie and Mikayla.

Lilly and Mitchie were out in the ocean, surfing the waves while Mikayla and I hung back to watch them. "So have you told her yet Miles?" Mikayla asked and I looked out at the ocean. "No I haven't Mickey. I mean I want to but I'm scared. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if when I tell her, she'll leave me? What should I do?" Mikayla laughed and she shook her head. "You worry too much. Listen to what I'm about to tell you. I know that Lilly feels the same way about you. I've seen the way she looks at you. Believe me Miles, she's in love with you." My eyes widened in surprise. "She does?" I asked and she nodded. "Yep." Whoa…this was shocking and amazing at the same time.

So I was right, Lilly did feel the same way about me. I needed to tell her that I loved her back or I'd be an idiot if I didn't and I knew exactly where to tell her. Lilly and Mitchie were heading our way, carrying their surfboards and they were wet from the water. "Hey baby," Mitchie said, sitting next to Mikayla and she placed a kiss on Mikayla's lips. I looked away out of respect and I saw Lilly look away as well. We caught each other's eyes and just smiled at each other. "Hey get a room you two," I heard Lilly joke and they broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Sorry," they both said at the same time. I laughed. "It's okay. Why don't we go to the mall for a little while? I need a new pair of shoes," I suggested. "Well, what are we waiting for? To the mall!" Lilly screamed happily and Mitchie joined in. "Yeah! Let's go!!" Mikayla just shook her head at them and I laughed.

While Lilly and Mitchie were looking at new surf shorts and bikinis, Mikayla and I were looking at shoes in Payless. "What about these Miley?" I saw the pair of shoes that Mikayla was holding. I looked at them, they were a pair of black converse sneakers. "They're cute Mickey, you should totally get them." She tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a few seconds. "You know what, I think I will Miles." So Mikayla bought the converse sneakers and I bought a pair of blue flip-flops. We left the store and caught up with Lilly and Mitchie. "Did you two have fun shoe shopping?" Mitchie joked and Lilly laughed. "Yes, we did have fun. What about you?" I asked, noticing the bag that Lilly was holding. She smiled. "You bet we did."

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Lilly, you have to tell Miley how you feel about her before it's too late," my friend Mitchie told me over the phone. "I don't know Mitchie. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Then what am I supposed to do?" I heard her laugh. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to tell her that you love her and I guarantee that she will tell you that she loves you back." I breathed in. "Alright Mitchie, I'll tell Miley how I feel about her." Mitchie screamed happily. "Yay! Now get going lover girl and go and get your girl!" "Alright, I'm going. Talk to you later Mitchie."

I spent the next twenty minutes, pacing back and forth while I waited for Miley to get here. Tonight, I was going to tell her how I feel about her. I guess that I was pacing a little too much because my mom said, "Honey, you're starting to wear a hole in the floor." I looked at my mom and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry mom, I'm just nervous about tonight that's all." She just shook her head. "Sweetie, everything will turn out fine tonight with Miley. Don't worry so much okay?" I nodded. "I'll try not to mom."

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door and answered it. "Hi Lilly," Miley said with a shy smile. I smiled back and then I noticed the tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans she was wearing. My mouth dropped to the floor. "Lilly…Lils, snap out of it!" I shook my head and I snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh sorry Miles, it's just you look beautiful. And I guess I got too caught up in your beauty." Miley giggled. "Oh great, did I really just say that out loud? And now she's laughing at me. Great. I must look like an idiot. Way to go Truscott, you blew it now. You may never get with her ever."

I smacked my forehead and I kicked myself mentally for saying that. I looked over at Miley and she was still laughing. "Oh my god…I really did say that out loud. Boy am I dumb." While I was having a mental argument with myself, Miley was highly amused by this. "So uh…you said you have something to tell me?" I noticed the look in her eyes. I took her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers like we always do. I gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her that everything was fine. "Yeah I do Miley. But you might want to sit down before I tell you this." Miley sat down and I sat down next to her. "Miley, I'm not sure how to say this but I…" Before I could even finish my sentence, I got cut off when Miley put her lips on mine, She was kissing me passionately and seconds later, I found myself kissing her back. "I know Lilly. I love you too," Miley whispered softly after we broke apart. "I…you do?" I asked, wondering if I heard her right. All she did was just smile and kissed me again.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So does this mean that we're…you know, together?" "Of course it does Lilly. We'd be crazy if we didn't get together. Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" I threw my arms around her neck and kissed her. "Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend Miley. I love you so, so much." "Love you too Lilly." Right now, right here, I was the luckiest girl on this planet and nothing could ruin it.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Chapter 4:When September rolls back around

Normal P.O.V.

Summer had ended too quickly for the new couples and soon they would go back to school again. "Ugh…I can't believe that summer's over already. It feels like it went by fast," Miley complained one Saturday afternoon to her girlfriend. Lilly laughed at her and then she kissed her hand. "I know, summer went way too fast. But one good thing is, I have an amazing girlfriend so I really don't mind going back to school." Miley smiled at Lilly, and the two of them shared a very long and passionate kiss.

"Miley, Lilly, are you two coming with us to the beach?" Mitchie asked and her girlfriend, Mikayla was at her side. Miley and Lilly broke apart, blushing when they noticed their friends were standing in front of them. "Sure Mitchie, we're in." So the four friends left Rico's and headed for the beach. The waves crashed upon the shore and the only noise that could be heard on the beach was the laughter of the four girls.

The sun was beginning to set and it was getting dark. So the four friends all headed for Miley's house. While they were watching something on the television, Miley's father was out on the deck, trying to put a bookshelf together. There was a loud crash, the girls jumped and then Robbie Ray walked in. "Sweet flabbit. Dang nibblets." He looked up and noticed that his daughter and friends were there. "Hello ladies," he said, putting his hand behind his back so they wouldn't see his hand.

"Is everything okay daddy?" Miley asked him, noticing that he was looking for something. Robbie Ray looked at his daughter. "Yeah, everything's fine bud. Have you seen the First Aid kit?" "It's upstairs in the medicine cabinet dad," Miley replied, rolling her eyes. "Okay, thanks Miles." Before Miley could say anything, he ran upstairs quickly. Miley just shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay then, that was weird. What is your dad doing anyways?" Mikayla asked after Robbie Ray went upstairs. "I think he's trying to put a bookshelf up. But it looks like my dad is just going to give up." "That's cool Miley. I wish my dad would do something like that. But he doesn't have enough time," Lilly said sadly. Miley hugged her tightly then she kissed her cheek. "How about we watch a movie?" Mitchie suggested as she wrapped her arm around Mikayla's body. Miley and Lilly nodded. "Sounds good to me Mitch. What movie should we watch?" "How about The Dark Knight?" They all agreed to watch the movie. So they spent the next two hours, watching the movie and having a good time being with each other.

Early Monday morning, Robbie Ray went upstairs to wake his seventeen year old daughter up. "Com on bud, time to get up and get ready for your first day of junior year." All he got in response was a muffled groan. "I don't want to go to school," Miley replied, placing the covers over her head. "What would Lilly do if she noticed that her girlfriend wasn't there for the first day of school?" That caused Miley to jump out of her bed. "Gets her every time," Robbie thought, smiling to himself.

Lilly waited at her locker, waiting nervously for Mitchie, Mikayla and her beautiful girlfriend, Miley. "Hey Lilly, did you have a good summer?" Oliver asked, noticing how nervous his friend was. "Oh hi Oliver. My summer was…," she stopped talking when she saw Mitchie and Mikayla walking towards them. "Mitchie! Mikayla!" "Lilly!" They ran towards their friend and hugged each other. "Have you seen Miley?" Lilly asked, not seeing Miley anywhere. "Can't say that I have hun. Don't worry, she'll be here soon," Mitchie said, trying to reassure Lilly.

Miley quietly snuck behind Lilly and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body. "Miss me?" Miley whispered in Lilly's ear softly. Lilly turned around only to face her girlfriend. "Yes I did, where were you?" "I had a bit of a late start this morning," Miley replied, smiling. "Well that doesn't matter now because we're all here…together. And that's all that matters," Mikayla said with confidence. "Mikayla's right, as long as we're all together, then we can conquer anything. So let's do this!" Lilly and Miley joined in. "Yeah! Let's do this thing!" So they walked to their first period class, arm in arm, ready to start the new school year. And as long as they were together, nothing would get in their way and nothing would tear them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Chapter 5:If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I slept next to Mikayla, my arms were wrapped around her body and I held onto her tightly as if I was going to lose her. "Mitchie, what's wrong sweetie?" She flipped onto her other side, facing me and she had concern in her eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you Mickey," I replied sadly. "Mitchie, baby, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise." Mikayla wrapped her arms around me, hugging me oh so tightly. "I love you Mitchie, don't ever forget that." "I love you too Mickey and I always will," I said before drifting off to sleep. Five minutes later, we fell asleep in each others arms, holding each other all through the night, never letting go at all.

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed that Mikayla wasn't next to me. I quickly shot up and tried to figure out where she was. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, Mikayla walked in with a smile. "Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well last night?" I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I actually did sleep pretty well last night." "That's good to hear Mitchie. What do you want to do today?" I wrapped my arms around her body, pressing my forehead against hers. "I just want to hang out with my girl today." Mikayla smiled widely. "That can be arranged my dear. As long as I'm with you then I'm fine". I smiled at her then hugged her tightly. "I love you Mickey."

So we watched T.V. for an hour, just enjoying each others company. I was perfectly content in my lovers arms and I knew she felt content in mine. Nothing and I mean nothing could ruin this perfect moment. "Mitchie?" I could tell that something was wrong and I got worried. "Yeah Mikayla, what's wrong sweetheart?" Panic filled my mind. I felt her body press against mine and she sighed happily. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just so glad that I'm with you. And by the way, you make an excellent pillow." I blushed slightly. "Thanks, I'm glad you think so. And I'd be happy to be your pillow whenever you need one." "Aw, that's so sweet. I love you baby girl." She hugged me.

I loved Mikayla so much and I know that she loves me too. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I hate to admit this and I don't want to worry Mikayla but I was really afraid losing her. I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost her in any way. She's my whole world, my whole entire life, my everything. I would most likely die if I lost her. I had to tell her how much I love her. Problem is how? My sister Dallas suggested that I take her to the beach when it's empty and confess my love for her there. I played around with the idea, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. But I had a better idea. I was going to need my friends help because this is something I can't do alone. Besides, I wanted this to be perfect.

Mikayla's P.O.V.

Mitchie was being super secretive and I wondered what she was up to. And of course she wouldn't tell me what. "Tell me please? Mitchie, I want to know what you're planning," I begged her, batting my eyes and I gave her the puppy dog look which I knew of course she can't resist in giving into. Mitchie sighed. Yes! It worked "Okay, fine. I'll tell you Mickey but then it won't be a surprise anymore," she said with a sly smile. "Surprise?" I asked nervously and I felt my heart pounding. "Yes, it's a surprise Mick."

Oh my god…I think I've stopped breathing and my heart is beating faster. Mitchie had a surprise for me, I wondered what it is. She wouldn't tell me what it was and she told me that I'd have to wait until tonight. I have to admit I was excited and just a little nervous because I had no idea what she was planning. I told Miley that Mitchie had a surprise for me. "Oh my gosh! Mickey! That's so sweet of Mitchie!"

I laughed at her gushing over that and I rolled my eyes, thanking god Miley couldn't see it. Thankfully, we were talking over the phone. "Yeah it is Miles, it really is." "So, do you know what the surprise is?" I sighed, shaking my head. I loved Miley dearly, she's one of my best friends but I swear sometimes that girl is clueless. "No I don't what the surprise is, if I did then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." She laughed and I wondered what was so funny. "I know that Mickey, I was kidding around." My mouth dropped in shock. "Ugh! Miley! You're so mean!" She laughed again. "But that's why we're friends." I smiled. "True, hey, listen, I better get ready for tonight." "Ooh…sounds like fun. Alright Mickey, talk to you later." "Yep, bye Miles!"

I decided to wear a tight short sleeved t-shirt and a skirt and to top it off, I wore my new black Converse sneakers. I saw the limo pulling up in front of my house. The doorbell rang, so I ran down the steps without falling down them and I answered the door. As soon as I opened it, I was engulfed into a tight bone crushing hug by my amazing and very beautiful girlfriend. "Hi baby!" We released each other, our foreheads pressed together. "Hi to you too sweetie," I said, smiling like the lovesick person that I am. "So are you ready to head out?" Mitchie asked me, taking my hand in hers. I nodded then I noticed what she was wearing. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm ready to head out," I replied nervously. Mitchie smiled at me and she squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Mickey, you're going to love your surprise, I promise." I smiled and thought to myself, _"Oh boy. I hope she's right."_ I guess I'll have to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling for the person you shouldn't be falling for especially when it's your best friend

Chapter 6:I found you

Miley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, could this meeting get any more boring than it already is? Yup, it most certainly can. Somebody help me before I die of boredom. I wish Lilly was here but she was helping her mom with errands today so I was stuck here with just my dad and the record company. Fun. I started to look at pictures of me and Lilly that are on my phone. I sighed heavily out of boredom and because I was thinking of Lilly. My dad must've noticed because he said, "Miley, bud, you can go into the music room until the meeting's over if you want to. I'll come and get you when it's over. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay daddy." I hugged him tightly then I headed for the music room. Thankfully it had a grand piano, two guitars(one electric and one acoustic of course) and an amplifier. I had brought the beginning of a song with me just in case inspiration came. Hey you never know what can happen when you're bored at a meeting and suddenly inspiration comes. I mean you want to be prepared.

I grabbed the acoustic guitar and I sat down, I began to strum a few chords. I hummed a little and inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. I put the guitar down, grabbed my lyrics and a pencil, then I started writing like a maniac. When I finished, I smiled with satisfaction as if I had won a medal. I walked over to the piano and started playing.

_"I was so alone in the darkness. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I felt like my world was crashing down. I thought that it was always going to be this way then you walked right in, saving me. Now I never want to lose you because…",_ I took a deep breath before I poured my heart out into this song.

_"I found you, I found you. I don't want to lose you because I know my world will come crashing down around me. I saw the light, I found hope, I learned to love again and it's all because I found you. Oh, I found you. I've been waiting all my life for someone like you. I found you. My life has changed forever since the day that I found you. You're my whole life, you're my world, you're my everything. Everything's so much brighter since I found you."_

I smiled widely and my heart was pounding with joy. I couldn't wait for Lilly to hear this song at the concert. I hoped she would like it. Even though I know she will. This song was my way of telling how much I love her.

I didn't notice my dad standing in the doorway until he said, "That was beautiful bud, your momma would be so proud of you. And so am I, that song was amazing Miles. Let me guess that it's for Lilly isn't it?" I smiled shyly and I blushed. "Yeah…it is daddy. You don't hate me do you?" He laughed. "Of course I don't baby girl. As long as Lilly makes you happy then I'm fine with it." We hugged. "Thanks dad. I just hope she likes the song." My dad laughed. "I'm sure she will love it darlin', now come on let's go home. You've got to get ready for tonight's concert." I smiled. "I know, I know." So we walked out of the studio and headed for home. I started getting ready for the concert. I have to admit I was pretty nervous about tonight. I just hope that Lilly likes the song I wrote for her. Well you never know unless you try.

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Come on Miley, tell me what you're hiding!" I begged her with the puppy dog look. Miley shook her head. "No Lilly, I can't tell you what it is." I pretended to be upset. "Why not? You're going to break up with me aren't you?!" Miley's eyes widened in shock. "No, I'm not Lils! I would never do that, I love you too much!: I felt my head being lifted by Miley's hand. "Lilly, it's a surprise, that's why I can't tell you. But I'll tell you this, wear a nice outfit tonight for the concert okay?" I nodded slowly, not saying anything, unable to breathe.

So I spent the next two hours, trying to figure out what I was going to wear at the concert tonight. I decided to wear a simple t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. This is the first night in a long time that I was going to Miley's concert as myself instead of Lola. Damn, this feels so weird! But at least I get to see Miley. I invited Oliver to come to the concert with me and which of course he said yes. Go figure. Can you blame him? He hadn't seen a Hannah concert in like…forever so I thought I'd be nice by taking him to see Hannah well Miley but you know what I mean.

"So what do you think Oliver?" I asked, showing off my outfit. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped to the floor. God, he's such a doughnut. "Whoa Lils, Miley will like it that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped you during the concert," he added with a grin. I smacked his arm. "You're such a perv Oliver but it would be amazing if she did." I pictured it then I smiled like an idiot. Oliver gave me a look and he rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. "Lilly! Oliver! Are you ready to leave yet?! The two of you better hurry or you'll be late for the concert!" My mom yelled. I rolled my eyes then sighed. "Come on, we better get going before my mom comes up here and gets us herself." Oliver laughed. "Alright, let's go then."

I always hated L.A. traffic, it was too busy. But then again it is L.A. so go figure. But tonight I actually didn't mind traffic because I'm seeing Miley and nothing can ruin my happy mood. I was nervous because Miley said she had a surprise for me tonight during her concert. I wondered what it was and I wondered what she was planning. Oh boy…this is going to be one heck of a night. We found our seats which of course they were front row, center. And of course Miley had arranged that, no surprises there. I loved her so much and I know she loves me back…I think. The lights went out and the concert began. Oliver looked at me with a huge grin on his face, I couldn't help but smile back at him. This was going to be a night to remember. As soon as Miley got on stage, my heart was beating faster than a racecar and my stomach was doing flips. She waved to all her fans and when she saw me, she smiled and gave me a wink which caused my heart to stop beating. "Are you all ready for an awesome night tonight?!" Her fans screamed back, "Yeah!!!" With that said, she began singing "Best Both Of Both Worlds". The crowd was singing along with her, including me and Oliver.

Four songs later, the concert was coming to an end and I was getting worried. I wondered if Miley was going to say what her surprise was. Just then Miley walked onto the stage and she sat down at the grand piano, looking straight at me. She gave me a smile which caused me to smile widely if not wider. "All right everybody before tonight's show is over, I have one more song to sing and I'd like to dedicate it to the person I love. You know who you are, this song's for you." Miley looked at me once more before she started singing.

_"I was so alone in the darkness. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I felt like my world was crashing down. I thought that it was always going to be this way then you walked right in, saving me. Now I never want to lose you because…"_

_"I found you, I found you. I don't want to lose you because I know my world will come crashing down around me. I saw the light, I found hope, I learned to love again and it's all because I found you. Oh, I found you. I've been waiting all my life for someone like you. I found you. My life has changed forever since the day that I found you. You're my whole life, you're my world, you're my everything. Everything's so much brighter since I found you."_

My heart stopped and I had begun to cry because the song was amazing. I knew that Miley loved me as much as I loved her. And I was happy. Nothing could ruin this happy moment for me.


End file.
